Le cadeau d'anniversaire de Violette (Doffy x viola) Lime, Lemon
by Tokyangess
Summary: J'appartiens à la famille Don Quixote et je sert le nouveau roi de Dressrosa, je n'est pas eu le choix afin d'épargner ma famille. À mon 18ème anniversaire après ma fête le roi Doflamingo me convoque... Que me veut il ?... Lime/lemon en vue hé hé. Enjoy !
1. Le contexte historique de Dressrosa

* * *

Hey voici ma toute 1er fiction j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, je n'est j'aimais écris il faut une première fois à tous x) désolé pour les fautes... hésitez pas à commenter tout avis est bon à prendre. Cette fanfiction contidra du lime et du lemon vous êtes prévenu x)

* * *

enjoy.

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

CONTEXTE HISTORIQUE DE DRESSROSA

C'était un soir de pleine lune à Dressrosa, le roi Riku dormait paisiblement dans son grand lit baldaquin, lové dans de somptueux draps de soie blanc. La suite royal se situait tout en haut du château surplombant de ce fait la ville des plaisirs. Il fut cependant soudainement tirer de son sommeil par le bruit d'une ouverture de fenêtre suivi s'une quinte de rire puissante , sombre, profonde et très atipyque. Une ne sensation étrange parcourut l'échine de Riku-sama en entendant ce rire si... déjanté. Le souverain encore un peu embrumé par le réveil brutal cherchait du regard dans la pénombre le trouble fait.

Il le trouva, il était la en face de lui ! D'abord une ombre puis les détails lui apparuent, un homme blond, au teint basané assis sur la rebord de sa fenêtre qui donnait sur son balcon privé. Son style comme son rire détonait des normes à son sens et inspirait la méfiance. Il portait des lunettes de soleil pourpre, la nuit !?.. Un collier d'œil du tigre, une chemise immaculée blanche totalement ouverte donnant vue sur un buste et des abdominaux impeccablement sculpté, avec sa une ceinture orange accompagné d'un pantacout bordeau zébré de rose bonbon qui était assortie avec son large et long manteau de plume dansant avec légèreté autour de lui . Il était grand... Non ! très grand, costaud, solide et divinement bien bâti, si charismatique et si imposant...

Cependant l'aura qui s'en dégageait dérangeait le roi ! Tout de cet homme criait danger. Ce ressenti fut décupler en constatant que le son qui sortait de sa gorge était tout aussi détraqué que son visage en durcit et déformé d'un rictus qui semblait lui servir de sourire . Pourquoi était il la et pourquoi riait il d'ailleurs se demanda le roi ? Émergent définitivement du sommeil et de sa stupeur il percuta à ce moment ! Riku-sama le reconnut et l'effroi s'empara de lui...

Don Quixotte Doflamingo ancien dragon céleste se tenait la devant lui, assit sur le rebort de sa fenêtre et hilare de surcroit. À quoi rimait cela?

"Doflamingo que veux tu? Que me vaut ta présence ici et maintenant ?"

"Fufufufu roi Riku-sama je suis venu récupérer ce qui m'appartient Fufufufu ces batard de villageois doivent payer pour ce qu'il m'ont fait ! Ce soir... Ce sera ma vangeance mais... Fufufufu elle sera faite de ta main Fufufufu Fufufufu !"

Sur ces mots le roi Riku-sama se leva de sa couche contre sa propre volonté car son corps ne l'obeissait plus, il agissait sans le vouloir tel une marionnette manipulée par quelqu'un, il pris son épée qui était posé dans le coin du mur, se dirigea vers son balcon et sauta.

Il se retrouva entier, en bas dans les rues de la ville de Dressrosa qui était en sang et en feu, le carnage avait déjà commencé il n'était que le clou du spectacle d'un coup d'état minutieusement organisé pour la prise de pouvoir subtile du blond. Épée à la main il se vit tué et blessé ces sujets, sont peuple, en pleur, meurtri et dévasté il obéissait aux doigt et aux fils invisible du flamand rose qui le menait à sa fin et à la destitution de sa ville bien aimé.

* * *


	2. Le Serment De Violette

Hey voici le chapitre 2 j'espère qu'il vous plaira, dites le moi en commentaires.

enjoy

CHAPITRE 2

Serment de violette

Une fois la ville, ruiné de ses berrys, mise à sac et dans le chaos le plus total, Doflamingo retourna au palais ses subalternes y étaient déjà, ils s'exaltaient et se félicitaient dans le jardin royal du succès du plan de Doflamingo leur "jeune maître". Il aimait dire qu'ils étaient une famille sa famille lui qui avait tout perdu si tôt... sa chère mère son père qu'il avait dû tué car il lui avait privé de ses privilèges en choisissant de vivre simplement... Quel idée?!

A cause de ce géniteur et son impertinence il avait été menacé, tabassé, maltraité, affamé... Par ces humains minables ! Et puis son petit frère bien aimé qui l'avait trahit... Pffff pourquoi...

Il sorti de ses pensées une fois arrivé au niveau des autres, il ouvrit la marche puis le cortège familial le suivi jusqu'à la salle du trône. Enfin...! pensa l'ex dragon céleste tout en traversant la grande salle principale , il fixait ce siège, ce trône tant convoité le sourire au lèvre il se délecta de chaque instant avant d'enfin y pausé son fessier si ferme si musclé si érotique et royal a présent ...

Cette journée avait été parfaiteb et cela le mettrai de bonne humeur.

"Neh neh Doffy regarde un peu neh neh ce que j'ai trouvé caché et apeuré dans le palais !" dit Trebol l'homme gluant en présentant une petit fille au flamand.

Elle était brune avec un petit carré et un bandeau dans les cheveux elle avait les yeux noisettes et elle était mate de peau. Elle devait avoir 8 ans à peu près, ces habits et sa présence au château intriguait le flamand rose.

" Fufufufu qui est tu petite ? "

" répond neh neh" tempeta Trebol en bousculant la jeune.

"je suis Violette, la fille du roi Riku-sama" dit la fillette en commençant à sangloter et à avoir peur...

"Fufufufu je vois, Riku n'est rien de plus qu'un ex souverain et assasin gamine ! C'est moi Don Quixotte Doflamingo le roi de Dressrosa maintenant !" Fufufufu

"et tu sais quel sort est réservé au assasin petite n'est de pas ?" demanda Diamanté à Violette

"Non c'est faux ! Menteur ! Mon père n'est pas comme cela il aime la ville et ces citoyens ! Je peux le voir si c'est vrai ou pas vos sottises vous savez j'en ai le pouvoir !"

"Quel petite bouche insolente" commenta Diamanté

Fufufufu fufufu...

"ah oui alors montre nous sa gamine neh neh"

Sur ces mots là petite et courageuse Violette mis ses mains en forme de lunette sur ses yeux. Une faible lumière rosée s'y dégageait et elle sondat d'abord Trebol, puis Diamanté elle finit par le nouveau roi de ce pays et ce qu'elle y vit la déchira. Elle dut alors faire face à la réalité ils ont raison car c'est eux qui on fait sa, ces horreurs, cette catastrophe ... Craignant pour la vie de son père l'ex roi meurtrier malgré lui, Violette pas plus haute que trois pommes pris son courage inspira prondement et s'adressa au nouveau roi en ces mots :

"Je ferai n'importe quoi pour vous si vous épargnez mon père et ma famille Sir je vous en prie !"

"Fufufufu, n'importe quoi dit tu ?"

"... oui... "

"Fufufufu très bien tu as ma parole, dans ce cas tu sera à mon service tes pouvoirs me seront très utile, tu te joindra à la famille et tu me servira. Violette ! N'oublies jamais ton semant d'allégeance, auquel cas je mettrai en pièce chaques membres de ta famille ! Je leurs réserverai une mort digne de leur rang royal, elle sera théâtral, horrible et lente bien sûr Fufufufu fufufuuu! "

Ces menaces retentirent dans sa petite tête, elle compris qu'elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière à présent et qu'aucun échappatoire ne se présenterai elle. Son esprit jeune et innocent imprimanit à quel point l'homme trônant devant elle était dangereux et mauvais.

Elle déglutit en répondant le plus courageusement possible

"... j'ai compris Don Quixotte-sama..."

" Ce sera ton jeune maitre à présent Violette." indiquant Diamanté sourire au lèvres

"j'ai compris jeune maître."se repris elle

"alors bienvenu dans la famille royal Don Quixotte Violette" s'exclama Diamanté taquin et souhaitant stopper ces négociations chiantes et fêter cette victoire royal comme il se doit.

Bientôt tous lui souhaiterent la bienvenue au sein de la famille elle pu découvrir d'autres membres Dellinger l'ado à cornes, Baby 5 la petite et jolie bar maid, Sugar et ses raisins, Gladius et ses pic, Pica et sa voix... , Buffalo, Jora... Etc la fête commença pour célébrer la nouvelle aire de Dressrosa.


	3. morning date

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

Morning date

Pov Violette

Je m'appelle Violette, je suis au service du jeune maître depuis maintenant 10 ans, je le sert de mon mieux chaques jours afin de protéger les miens l'ancienne famille royal. Sans moi ils auraient était tous exécutés pour éviter tous risque de reprise de pouvoir à la Don Quixote familly.

J'ai pu négocier du haut de mes 8 ans à l'époque avec le jeune maître, donc, grâce à moi à ma servitude et ma dévotion ma famille biologique a une immunité et vit toujours sous couverture.

Contrairement à ce que je pensait je suis bien traité ici, je mange bien, je dors bien, je ne manque de rien, je ris même parfois, j'ai gardé ma chambre personnelle la même qu'avant le changement de régime, c'est super j'ai pas perdu totalement mes repéres . Je suis un pilier important pour le jeune maître ma tâche étant de vérifier comme une secrétaire toutes les informations qui circulent et l'intéresse afin de vérifier leurs exactitudes et de facilité les décisions du Shichibukai .

Aujourd'hui c'est un jour spécial pour moi car c'est mon anniversaire. J'ai 18 ans, je deviens une femme comme dirait mon père, enfin je suis responsable de moi même en tous cas, légalement parlant. Allongée dans mes draps de satin gris claire je souris à cette pensée, en me réveillant je vois les raillons du soleil qui filtre à travers ma fenêtre et illumine ma chambre, cette vue me réchauffe le coeur.

J'ai survécut à cette fameuse nuit de rébellion il y a 10 ans de cela et aujourd'hui j'ai le privilège de franchir un cap important de ma vie, certes sans mes proches... Mais eux sont en vie et moi aussi quelque part la vie continu. Je me lève fait ma toilette peigne mes long cheveux bruns ondulés et les coiffent en demi queue avec une magnifique rose rouge pour orné ma coiffure, j'enfile ma nouvelle tenu que j'adore elle m'attends depuis un moment dans sa boîte... Enfin le jour est arrivé et je peux passer cette longue robe de style flamenco blanche à gros pois violet avec toutes ces franges bordeaux elle est sublime et le haut échancré me met en valeur ! Cette tenu me rend féminine, satisfaite de ma nouvelle image et de mon nouveau look je quitte ma chambre .

Il est 8h00 je suis libre de ma journée je vais donc prendre tranquillement mon petit déjeuner. À la grande table il y a Dellinger, Baby 5, Diamanté, Pica et Jora qui mangent et discutent de tout et de rien , je les saluent et me joint à eux, je me sert. C'est Dellinger et Baby live qui me souhaite joyeux anniversaire en cœur suivi des autres, Jora profite et complimente ma nouvelle tenu je les remercie et commence à manger. J'avais fini de manger et sirotai un thé vert lorsque le jeune maître a fait irruption dans la pièce et nous a rejoint vers 9h00 et oui être roi demandait parfois de dormir tard ce qui expliquait parfois son arrivé tardive à table. Il est le roi, il fait ce qu'il veut de toute façon pensai je. Il salua tous de loin les membres de la famille présent et s'assit en bout de table à sa place habituelle ou il dominait et voyait tout. Il se servi et mangea sans parler il se contentait d'écouter, rassasié il me fixait. Je pouvait sentir le poids de son regard sur moi... Que voulait t'il... Je décidait de l'affronter du regard, il sourit.

"joyeux anniversaire Violette ! Alors quel âge as tu ?"

"merci jeune maître, 18 ans" répondit je simplement mais poliment.

Fufufufu "10 ans que tu est un membre cette famille. Fufufufu ce soir après la fête d'anniversaire je dois te parler Violette" . Son ton était normal mais implacable elle ferait ce qu'il demandait.

La journée passa habituellement j'ai pu prendre un peu de temps pour moi, je suis allé dans onsen (source chaude) et spa de beauté je me suis faite epilée et fait dorloter, j'ai mangé à l'extérieur du palais. Je suis rentrée vers 17h. Propre je me suis posée et j'ai lu dans ma chambre.

19h l'heure du repas, de mon repas d'anniversaire pour le coup. À chaque anniversaire de la famille Don Quixote un grand banquet était organisée mets et alcools à volonté et pas de couvre feu pour nous évidement.

Dans la grande salle à mangé tous y était déjà à discuté, une fois que je suis arrivée on c'est installé les domestiques nous servent une flûte de champagne et le jeune maître se lève porte un toas en l'honneur du célébrée donc moi, rituel d'anniversaire habituel. Il souhaite au nom de tous un joyeux anniversaire à mon egard repris en cœur par l'assemblée, relate rapidement mon arrivée dans la famille par mon serment, mes quelques exploits en mission et ouvre les festivités.

Les plats ont été servit les bouteilles sabrée et ouvertes, la fête battait son plein. 20h/21h/22h...

On a pour la plupart fini de mangé à part Pica ce tas de muscles qui mange beaucoup et lentement, Dellinger cet ado sans fond mais où mettait il toute cette nourriture ?... Et Trebol qui picorait régulièrement. Sugar parti se couchée fatiguée, pour le reste on continuait de boire une fois le verre vide il était systématiquement remplis par les servants. Diamanté m'adressa la parole et me dit:

"18 ans sa se fête violette ! La majorité ! Bois tu es toujours sobre à chaque fois cette soirée c'est la tienne haha alors se soir soir une pirate et pas une princesse, soit une vrai Don Quixote"

"BOIS BOIS BOIS BOIS !..." Se mirent crier la famille en tapant sur la table. Je ne souhaitait pas être pirate mais j'ai bu encore et encore avec eux ils ne lâcheraient pas l'affaire, cette famille était tenace et avait un goût et une descente d'alcool impressionnante.

23h30 Trebol, dormais dans son assiette plein d'os, Gladius était parti pisser mais n'était jamais revenu, Pica était tombé à la renversé dans un fou rire puis s'était endormi, Jora avais disposée. Dellinger était rouge et parlait avec son verre de rhum. Baby 5 et moi même avions le rouge au joues, les jambes en coton la tête qui flotte, la langue lourde mais nous avion encore de la lucidité, nous discution tant bien que mal de frings et de mode .

* * *


	4. Le Secret Du Flamand Rose

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

Le Secret du flamand rose

P. O. V Doflamingo

23h30

J'avais bu mais je gérait amplement je le savait c'était un état habituel pour moi, j'ai bu et mangé de tout accompagné de mes généraux et du reste de la famille, pour fêter la majorité le Violette.

On avait perdu Trebol à ma droite qui dormait la tête dans son assiette à moitier vide, à sa droite à lui Pica était qui fait et etendu au sol, Diamanté se tenait à ma gauche. Nous parlions d'affaires financieres et politiques à régler comme souvent le soir nous faisions un breafing. Je n'arrivait pas à me concentré totalement non pas à cause de l'alcool loin de la, mes pense était pour violette en fait j'étais en réflexion. Jusqu'à maintenant elle était sous mes ordre et exécutant mes ordre docilement avec son pouvoir mais si à présent qu'elle était majeur elle revandiquait le trône ? Elle connaît nos crimes, la vérité, la famille, notre organisation Tout... si elle tentait de dissimer la famille ? C'est question me taraudait l'esprit amplifier pas les fortes boissons consommés de la fête. Mais es ce tout ce qui me travaillait ? Non !

Cette tenu qu'elle portait cette robe et ces talons était incroyablement élégant et sexy à la fois... Digne d'une reine de la ville des plaisir se dit il.

Elle était devenu une bien belle jeune femme, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se le fessait remarquer, mais à la différence de hier c'est que aujourdhui elle est une femme. Elle avait grandit de façon exemplaire à leur côté docile sage et appliquée dans sa tâche... Violette... Humm ma fleur je te butinerai volontier...

Merde ! À quoi je pense elle est de la famille bon sang.

Il s'excusant auprès de Diamanté et de la famille encore éveillé, ilsouhaita à v

Violette une bonne soirée et une bone nuit. Il laissa son regard traîner sur elle et s'angouffre dans le couloir en direction de ses appartements royal.

J'attrape un bouteille de saké dans le petit frigo de mon salon privé et m'affale dans le grand canapé bordeaux pour y réfléchir, j'irai dans 3 chanvre après se dit il. Cette jeune fleur est dans mon esprit depuis un moment déjà mais elle était trop jeune, soit franc avec toi Doffy sa fait un moment que tu la veut dans ton lit soumises à toi. Sa silhouette allongée, sa poitrine généreuse, ses hanches voluptueuse, ce beau visage orné de ses lèvres pulpeuses et de ses orbes noisettes le rendait fou tant qu'à son parfum dois et sucrée n'en parlons pas... Oui c'est sa je la veut !

Une fois ce point clair dans son esprit il trouverai l'opportunité de l'avoir ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il l'attrape et l'enferme dans sa cage. Jai toujours ce que je veut je suis un Tenryubito se dit il et elle n'en fera pas exeption.

On toqua à le porte c'est ce qui ponctua ses pensé du moment. Il but de grosse gorgé à sa bouteille et attendit un instant en soupirant d'exasperation.

* * *


	5. la Discution

Attention Limonade à la fin du chapitre !

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

La Discution

Pov externe

Le flamand quitta la table et se retira en souhaitant bonne nuit et un bonne fin de soirée aux convives encore conscient.

Il laissa un regard traînant sur Violette mais cela n'interpela personne c'était son anniversaire après tout, personne sauf elle meme qui savait que ce regard signifiait. Elle se souvenait des parole du jeune maître de venir la voir après la soirée il devait lui parlé . Elle était bien éméché c'était une première elle buvait toujours raisonnablement, elle se retira également dans le quant d'heure suivant, le temps de se lever car elle titubait un petit peu, de saluer et se congédiée. Elle pénétra dans le couloir sombre le longeant puis elle gravit des escaliers ou elle y trouva Gladius plus ou moins assit, affalé et profondément endormi de par ses ronflements très sonores. Un autre long couloir se déployant devant elle, le couloir des chambres de la famille la sienne était toute proche d'eux porte à sa gauche et tout à fond en face d'elle deux énorme porte en bois massif les porte de la suite royal du roi de Dressrosa. Elle gravit gracieusement et asser rapidement mais avec difficulté le couloir son corps était lour sa vision réduite par l'alcool arrivant à l'entrée, elle hésitait rare était ceux qui était convoqué dans le salon privé du jeune maitre, elle frappa et attendit, quelques minutes.

"quoi?" demanda le roi de va voix grave

"c'est Violette jeune maîtr... "

"entre!" l'intrerompit Doffy

Elle s'executa et entra, l'entrée donnait sur un salon privé. La piece était vraiment grande comme dans ses souvenirs, la déco avait quelque peut changé et à été séparer en un salon et une chambre sûrement de l'autre côté de la porte à gauche, la peinture bordeaux rose et blanche avait été faite c'était à l'image du nouveau roi. Elle referma par derrière, s'avança dans la pièce, elle le trouva sur sa droite avachi sur un grand canapé en velours bordeaux une bouteille à moitier vide de saké corsée à la main elle s'approcha . Il se leva lentement la surplombant de tout son long.

"jeune maître"

"Viola ma fleur" ... "Tu n'as pas oublié de venir fufufu" Il lui tendit la bouteil "bois!"

Elle le regarda septique du petit nom donner et de la proposition.

"jeune maître, j'ai déjà bien trop bu j'ai eu quelques petites difficultés à arrivé ici, si je vois d'avantage..."

"BOIS!" le somma telle une deuxième fois sèchement.

Elle prit la bouteille et bu au goulot une petite gorgée, un filet de liquide coulait sur la comissure de sa lèvre elle l'essuya d'un revert de la main. Ce n'était pas bon et sa lui brûlait la gorge et l'estomac cette boisson rien à voir avec le champagne et le vin raffiné du banquet.

"Fufufufu Viola ne te moque pas de moi bois vraiment"

Elle fit les gros yeux mais bu deux grosses gorgée et toussa l'alcool était fort !

"Fufufufu encore. "

"jeun.."

"encore ! "

Elle en bu trois cette fois ci et grimaca lui redonnant la bouteille, elle en avait asser son estomac tournait .

"ENCORE Viola"

"non ! Je n'en peut plus sa me donne la nausée !" et puis c'est quoi cette façon de m'appeler Viola ce soir pensa telle ?

"OBÉIT"

Énervée el'e prit la bouteille et bu une, deux, trois... Six. Elle s'arrêta pour respirer elle ne sentait plus le goût sa bouche etait comme anesthésié, fixant le flamand elle continua sept, huit, neuf, dix

"Stop !" lui ordonna Doflamingo "tu. Peux arrêter maintenant si tu le désire."

Enfin !

Elle fit un pas en avant pour lui tendre la bouteille la bouteille de sake qui lui avait glisser des mains et il l'a ratrapa ces jambes en cotons avait céder momentanément.

Fufufufu ce rire grondait dans la tête de Violette et contre son oreil, mais comment s'était elle retrouvée comme sa?! Le bras bras du jeune maître qui lui fessait face enlacait sa taille, la regardant amusé et buvait le reste du saké de l'autre main.

Elle se redressa difficilement vacillante.

Doffy la regarda intensément elle sentait la lourdeur de son regard l'écraser.

"Viola te rappelle tu de ton serment ?"

"oui jeune maître, je ferait tout ce que vous voulez en échange le l'immunité pour ma famille"

Fufufufu fufufu à ces mots un sourire carnassier se dessina sur le visage du roi l'attrapa par la taille l'attirat contre lui et l'embrassa avec avidité.

Viola n'en croyait pas ses ye... Elle n'eut pas le temps de pensé d'avantage, il venait de lui saisir un seins de sa grande main forte et ils malaxait, puis tout à coup il cessa tout et la laissa en plan. Tout se bousculaient dans sa tête. Un clic la ramena à la réalité il venait de fermer la porte à clés!

* * *


	6. 1er Baiser

Attention présence de Lime !!! Pour ceux qui n'aime pas... Ne lisez pas , pour le reste enjoy x).

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

1er baiser

Il avait fermé la porte à clé après l'avoir embrassé et peloté ?! Elle se retrouvait enfermée dans ses quartiers seule avec lui... La mise à jour était difficile pour la jeune femme dont l'alcool n'aidait en rien. L'effet de ce dernier ne cessait de s'installer doucement mais sûrement lui procurant la sensation d'être très légère, mais quel idée de boire autant et de finir sur un alcool aussi fort... Se réprimanda telle. Bon, elle avait pas eu le choix mais quand même. Doflamingo se dirigea vers une porte à gauche il l' ouvrit et la somma de le suivre, son intonation ne laissait pas de place à d'éventuelles protestations de la part de la jeune femme. Elle était sous le choc, elle devait le suivre dans sa chambre ? Personne n'avait le droit d'entrer dans la chambre du jeune maitre, c'était la règle tout le monde le savait, le salon privé existait afin d'éviter toute intrusion étrangère dans le sanctuaire du flamand rose! Comprenant, sa réticence et son hésitation, il bougea ses doigts pour la soumettre et la contrôler grâce à son pouvoir , le roi la fit avancée et elle passa la porte. Elle demeurait désormait entre ses mains, tel une marionnette qui se mouvait non plus, par son bon vouloir mais par des fils invisibles, maniés par des doigts expert.

Elle voulait crier, protester, s'enfuir, comprendre mais aucun mot ne sortie de sa bouche trop abasourdie et embrumée . Bien qu'il le lui avait ordonnée et contraint, Violette ne pouvait se resigner de penser qu'elle enfreignait LA règle en s'avancent dans cette chambre et que, de plus, il venait de lui voler son premier baiser bon sang ! Qu'allait t'il lui arrivée maintenant ? Jusqu'ou cela allait il la mener? Se demanda telle sans vouloir y songer réellement .

Elle pénétra davantage dans cette pièce sombre et interdite. Une délicieuse odeur de mâle y regnait, suave, envoûtante et viril... huumm... ses effluves masculine commençait l'echauffait quelque peut.

Elle vit un grand lit trônant dans le fond de la pièce , sa literie était en satin noir revêtit d'une couette de plume rose comme le manteau de l'habitant, le reste de la pièce se composaient de meubles en chêne gris se composant d'un grand bureau d'angle parsemé de quelque paperasse et cartes de Dressrosa , d'une armoire, commode, table de chevet avec une lampe noire en forme de flamand et un autre canapé en velours noir garnit d'oreiller de toute taille rose et gris, enfin une bibliothèque bien fournie. Plus loin une entrée ou il semblait y avoir une salle de bain ou quelque chose de la sorte elle ne sût le distinguer clairement . En entrant elle se vit fermer la porte à clé et ce malgré elle. Son cœur battait la chamade et sa bouche était sèche. Soudain une douce lumière orangée apparut dans son dos, en faisant volte face elle vit que la lampe de chevet avait était allumée, dégageant une douce lumière tamisée.

Il était la, assit sur le lit face à elle il l'a regardait fixement sous ses lunettes rouges tout en faisant sauter dans sa main gauche son den den mushi qu'il avait toujours sur lui. Il souriait d'un air amusé mais il réfléchissait en réalité à la suite des événements ... Une légère veine se dessinait sur sont front signe de sa réflexion active.

Il la fit avancer de ses doigt agiles dans sa grande chambre, lentement très lentement car ses pas était devenu vraiment chancelant, et il voulait apprécié se moment où elle arrivait à lui tel une offrande docile, avec ses forme rebondit et son déhanché de déesse . Elle avait peur, elle avait chaud une goutte de sueur perla de sa tempe à sa joue et vint finir sa courses sur le sol. Elle arriva près de lui, il balança son den den mushi sur la table de chevet et se leva avec empressement, la dominant de toute sa grande taille à nouveau puis, il lui pris le menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les "yeux" .

"Fufufufu ou en étions nous très chère Violette-chan ?" elle déglutie. Son regard était infusé d'alcool, d'incompréhension et d'aprenhention elle avait les joues empourprées les lèvres entre ouvertes et haletait légèrement . Ce fut trop pour le dragon céleste qui la désirait vraiment , il l'embrassa à nouveau avec intensité et passion, elle se laissa faire totalement léthargique et condescendante. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure il voulait qu'elle laisse sa langue la entrée pour approfondir ce baiser, il voulais la découvrir, l'explorer, la goûter . Elle ne réagit pas mais se laissa toutefois plus totalement faire, elle serait les lèvres lui bloquant l'accès, il avait déjà voler son premier baiser, et maintenant il voulais l'embrasser sans gêne? Non mais oh! Le muscle humide et énergique du flamand fit céder ses barrières charnues et il s'emparat de sa semblable chaude et humide qui participa à se baiser fiévreux de son plein gré inconsciemment.

"Fufufufu... Sa te plaît Viola... Fufufufu tant de descence, laisse moi te montrer".

Il reprit son assault, sa langues s'enroulait dans un élan d'envie et d'intrépidité.

Doflamingo lui claqua une fesse de sa main gauche faisant rebondir celle ci, puis il pris l'ensemble de son petit cul dans ses grandes mains puissante, les agrippa fermement et les malaxa. Ces mains les englobait entièrement, si dodue... Si ferme... Si rebondit... pensait t'il. Ces pensées lascive commencèrent à attisé sa virilité, qui enflait de désir pour la belle créature qu'il avait devant lui et entre les mains. Il lui agrippa la croupe, la souleva et la jetta sur lit elle tomba lourdement sur le dos s'enfoncent lourdement dans le matelas, l'alcool la rendant fortement ankylosée. Il se positionna au dessus d'elle avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, l'emprisonnant de corps volumineux, il repris ses baisers et entreprit l'exploration de son décolleté et ses oreilles qu'il embrassait mordillait et sucait il apposait sa marque sur ce délicat bourgeon de fleur.

Violette se laissait faire comprenant que son serment ainsi que sa force ne lui laissait pas de marge de manœuvre pour quelque refut ou négociation qu'il soit.

Elle tentat alors de se convaincre que ce qui allait suivre serai un viol sous alcool, qu'elle m' éprouverait rien si ce n'est que de la douleur et du méprisés et qu'elle ne serai sûrement pas exité en etant défloré par ce roi, son bourreau d'enfance, puis s'en aurait été fini pour elle, pour cette soirée du moins envisagera telle.

Le Tenryubito toujours actif dans son cou passa la main sur son flanc et remonta en direction du haut de son dos faisant apparaître au passage sur sa peau délicate la chair de poule, il continua jusqu'à trouver, saisir et déboutoner d'une main l'attache du haut de sa robe puis découvrit sa généreuse poitrine nue.

"... Éblouissante" il malaxa ses seins avec dextérité, elle se raidit sous ses caresses fermes mais sensuelles . Il continua et s'amusa à tour de rôle avec ses obus voluptueux qu'il découvrait avidement, il s'approcha doucement la huma et happa son mamelon aspirant modillant aprécisant la texture et le goût de cette femme qui se dandinait sous lui. La danceuse de flamenco ne voulais pas être aussi réceptive et si indécente mais son corps bougeait de sont propre gré, elle se tordait et se frottait contre lui sous l'effet de ses attouchements si envoûtants. La queu du roi était rudement mise à l'épreuve et était en feu tellement elle était pleine et dure !

Le roi intensifia d'avantage ses actions resserrant sa prise sur sa poitrine léchant et s'amusant avec ces deux gros jouet providentiel.

Hhum !" sortie de la gorde Violette quand il en mordillât un. Elle fit les gros yeux et couvrit immédiatement son visage d'un oreiller de satin pour se cacher.

Que... Qu'est ce que... Ce sont erotique venait d'elle ? Pourquoi ? Se dit elle.

"Fufufufu...on aime sa alors ? "

"JAMAIS ! " siffla telle plus sèchement que prévu.

"Fufufufu si insolente" dit il en faisant descendre d'avantage la robe de la fleur jusqu'à l'enlever entièrement et la balancer quelque part dans la pièce.

"Fufufufu si tentante..."

Violette se senti vulnérable, elle était presque nu et se trouvait sous ce mâle dominant en rut, il ne lui restait plus que son sting violet pour couvrir son intimité... Humide...

"... Si obscène ..." énonça t'il en retirant l'oreiller de son visage.

Doflamingo lâcha sa prise, pris du recule et ragarda cet alléchant spectacle qui s'offrait en dessous de lui.

Un bourgeon de violette pur le fixait entre de longs cils, des yeux marron mi clos emplit d'ivresse et d'émoi souligné de rouge par des joues en feu, haletante, le dos de sa main posait sur le bord de ses lèvres pulpeuses entrouverte, complètement dans un état second.

"... si dépravée... Fufufufu"

Il se mit à embrasser son corps de déesse commençant sur son estomac ses côtés puis le ventre, sa peau était si lisse et douce. Violette était en trance cet homme savait y faire il n'y a pas de doute la dessus, chaques zones qu'il touchait semflammait, elle se sentait flotter l'alcool enflaimmait son sang et ses sens. Elle se sentait bien, vivante et femme, elle aimait ce qu'il fessait à sa grande surprise. La grande descente du flamand rose arriva au nombril ou il lécha du bout de la langue ce qui l'electrisa net !

"Aaaahh..." il sourit contre sa peau et sa queu se gorgeat un peu plus de sang, signe que son exitation pouvait encore montré davantage, incroyable, il était si serré, nu il serai moins à l'étroit. Il arriva sur du tissus, de la dentelle précisément, il la caressa du bout des doigts.

"Tu es trempées Viola, ta petite chatte de vierge ruisselle, elle n'attend que moi, Fufufufu , il semblerai que ton roi t'a éxitée, cochonne ! Fufufufu" le nez dans sa partie il huma profondément son odeur, si bandante...

Violette elle etait frappé par les parole du flamand rose.

À suivre...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre on monte d'un cran... Se sera un chapitre avec du lemon x) presser de vous le publier à bientôt x)


End file.
